


lifeline

by BisexGhoul



Series: Married Life [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: You had everything you wanted: a man you loved and who loved you back, good friends which you always had next to you and that supported you emotionally in everything you did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tu étais formidable, j’étais fort minable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383654) by [neomeruru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomeruru/pseuds/neomeruru). 



> this is self indulgent just fyi

It’s been a little over one year since you and Jumin got married and life couldn’t be better. You kept on organizing the RFA parties with the help of Jaehee who at some point decided to resign from under Jumin and opened a coffee shop on her own which you, in turn, helped her manage. 

Zen worked as hard as always, admired his own looks, and became fast friends with Jaehee even though you suspected there might be something more there. Saeyoung was taking care of Saeran and helping emancipate him. Yoosung was finally taking his studies seriously and part-timing at Jumin’s firm.

As for the man himself, Jumin worked just as hard, even more focused on profit now that he had an impulse control in you. Some days kept him to his work more than others, sometimes he was away for up to a week, but at times he took a day off and enjoyed spending it with you in bed.

He rarely indulged in these lazy days, but when he did you both would take out a couple of bottles of wine and would slowly drink them while enjoying each other’s company. You either watched TV, or read, or anything else really as long as you would be next to each other. In the evening you would also indulge in the other’s body and drown yourselves in pleasure.

You had everything you wanted: a man you loved and who loved you back, good friends which you always had next to you and that supported you emotionally in everything you did.

Today you and Jumin were sitting on the couch, drinking wine, and talking. You talked about nothing, everything, things that bothered either of you, things which you enjoyed, things you loved about one another.

This particular day was special though because you got Jumin to open more about his childhood and the whole thing that led up to the Rika fiasco. You knew how hurt Jumin was when he found out the truth about her, but you saw how much more hurt he was when his and V’s relationship started getting a bit rocky.

It all culminated in Saeran trying to shoot V after you managed to rescue him and the aforementioned man ending up hospitalized with an almost fatal wound. You could see the worry and the pain in Jumin’s eyes and every small gesture.

A few days after V woke up from the medically induced coma, you and Jumin were visiting him. You were both sitting in separate chairs, Jumin’s closer to V’s bed. When V slowly opened his eyes and saw the two of you together he smiled a tired smile in your direction.

“Take care of him for me, will you?” he whispered, his voice still rough from sleep.

Jumin did not say a word, but you nodded and watched as V extended a hand towards Jumin. Your soon to be husband took his hand and squeezed it as they watched one another intensely. You and Jumin did not speak about this afterward, but you felt there was something deep and heavy there. You did not want to intrude where Jumin would not allow you so you kept quiet.

Until today. Well, Jumin voluntarily shared memories from another time, a time before you, before Rika. A time in which he and V would share their nights with one another. In which they held each other and loved each other and hoped that they would forever be submerged in their own little world.

You held Jumin’s hand through all of this, held his hand when it started shaking, when his eyes welled up with so many years of unshed tears, held his hand when he finally voiced how insecure he was about telling you all these and how scared he was you would leave him.

So you put away both of your glasses of wine and took him in your arms. You covered his face in loving kisses while your hands stroked his hair.

He kept on going about how V used to be his anchor, his lifeline, how they would comfort one another when life was particularly hard for either of them. How when Rika came into both of their lives V never before looked as happy as when he was with her. How he and Jumin drifted apart on a physical level, but that did not hurt Jumin because he knew his best friend was in the arms of the only person in this world that could make him happy.

He voiced his worries after keeping them in for so long about how he felt V distancing himself gradually emotionally from him and how Jumin had to realize that now they were both growing and could not keep on with their relationship in anything other than friendship.

How after everything that happened with V and with the knowledge that Rika was dead he saw no future for his heart in sight. How he knew that he would always have V in his life, but how it always felt like it wasn’t enough. How his heart broke with every hardship V was going through and did not seek Jumin’s help.

And finally how you came in and swept him off his feet and how you brought a light into his life that he never knew he would get. How you thought him what love was and you showed him how forgiving love can be and how you filled his heart with joy.

He kept on crying and you kept him in your arms and prayed you could heal this poor man’s broken heart. You told him that much and he insisted that you already did, but you knew better. Because you knew him better than he knew himself. So you thought of a plan and the next day you put it in motion.

==

The next morning, Jumin went to work with a kiss pressed to your forehead and a heartfelt ‘I love you’. Soon enough after he left you got ready to leave and meet with V which you messaged last night after Jumin fell asleep. He cheerfully agreed to meet with you despite the fact that you kept your reasons a bit cryptic.

So that’s how now you and V were sitting on a bench in the park, watching the reddened leaves fall on the still surface of the lake. It was a warm autumn day, but you both clung to the cups of coffee you bought prior to coming into the park.

After taking a sip of your coffee you turned your head towards V. He kept on glancing at the breathtaking landscape in front of him probably feeling sorry that he did not grab his camera given how his hands kept fidgeting around the cup in his hands.

Now that he had almost no problems with his eyes - after Jumin paid for his expenses for the greatest ophthalmologist in the world which he reluctantly accepted given how worried your husband was after V almost dying - he was back to taking photographs which you auctioned occasionally at the RFA parties.

“Hey, V?” you approached him if somewhat a bit anxious. 

“Yes,” he said warmly, turning his beautiful eyes on yours.

You felt heat rush to your cheeks. After what transpired the night before you could barely sleep thinking about how to approach this. You thought back on all of their interactions and you could, in hindsight, see that they still deeply cared about one another. And you hoped that care was enough for what you were planning.

“I talked to Jumin last night,” you said, trying your best not to fidget too much and hold your eyes on his.

“I should hope so given that he’s your beloved husband,” he said with a chuckle. “What about?”

“About you,” you whispered. “About both of you.”

Realization dawned on V’s face and his expression soon turned from peaceful to sour. You could see fear creeping its claws inside of him and grabbing him whichever way it could, but he trained his expression into a carefully neutral one and plastered a fake smile on his face.

“That’s an old story, dear. You don’t need to worry about any of it,” he said with a rather cold tone.

You grabbed one of his hands with your free hand and squeezed it in a reassuring manner which made surprise flicker on his face.

“I’m not worried. I want to help you. Both of you,” you said earnestly. “If anything, at least help offer the both of you closure, given how everything unfolded.”

You took a deep breath which expanded the dull ache forming in your chest which was so very characteristic to when you were overwhelmed by emotions.

“Or anything,” your voice was edging on uncertain now. “As long as Jumin is happy I am willing to give him anything, and so are you.”

You could see V swallow probably around a knot in his throat and then he let out a sudden gush of air. He must have been holding his breath without even noticing. His mesmerizing mint eyes lowered to your hand in his, but he dislodged it so he could wipe the stray tear now falling from the corner of his eye.

“You are so much better than either me and him, dear. I don’t deserve this much kindness from you given how much I hurt him in the past. And I wouldn’t want to come between the two of you. You make him so happy that the risk is just not worth it.”

You leaned over him and cupped his chilled cheek and wiped another tear away.

“Trust me. What Jumin and I have is strong. You wouldn’t come between us, you would just be adding to the equation,” you said with a slight tremble in your voice with tears threatening to fall from your eyes also.

The heartbroken smile V gave your way made your heart clench.

“You don’t know that,” he said stubbornly.

“But I do, Jihyun. And I know this is not a mistake. Please, at least give us a shot. Give me a shot.”

He closed his eyes at your words then leaned in on your hand. He breathed out with finality.

“Fine.”

==

When Jumin came home that night he found both you and V on the couch, each of you sporting a glass of wine and talking. The surprise on his face was rather obvious and he froze at the entrance.

“Princess, what is this?”

You shot him a small smile, rose up from your place on the couch and left your glass on the table next to it. You made your way to Jumin, pressed a lingering kiss to his lips and whispered how much you loved him.

Then you made your way to V, pressed a kiss to his forehead, told him now it was his turn to take care of Jumin and you went to the master bedroom to allow Jumin and V to talk about what was going on between them.

You smiled proudly at yourself, knowing you did the right thing, knowing you would heal two broken hearts with this small gesture. Because you loved Jumin and you could see how much he cared about V and you knew that if things happened the way you wanted them to, all three of you would lead a happy life from here on now.

This was happy ever after and if you could grab it in your hands, you would not let it go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like this fic just went ahead and got a life of its own
> 
> i do not have a steady upload schedule but i will revisiting these boys soon

After leaving Jumin and V to talk about how things would go for all of you from here on now you sat quietly in the bedroom. You knew there would be a discussion with the three of you at some point, but first and foremost, they needed to sort their feelings out. Because you knew you loved Jumin and he loved you back and you knew that if the possibility truly arose you could fall for V.

So you laid on the bed, the blanket covering your lower half as the book in your hands was illuminated by the lamp next to the bed. Elizabeth was sleeping soundly next to your hip and one of the hands which were not holding the book was softly petting the cat.

You could barely focus on what you were reading because your head was full of all kinds of different thoughts. You wondered what Jumin thought about all of this especially about your decision to try and bring V into your lives. You never took an important decision without the other knowing, but you knew that if you were to have asked Jumin about it beforehand, he would have refused. He would be thinking you were doing this just for his sake not because you were interested.

After a few hours passed a half-asleep Jumin made his way to the bedroom. He said no words as he made his way to the walk-in closet and changed into a loose fitting T-shirt foregoing pants altogether. When his knees pressed his weight against the mattress Elizabeth woke up and elegantly made her way to her own bed.

Jumin took the book from your hands, placed it on the nightstand, took your reading glasses off and placed them on the book then cupped your chin with one of his hands. He hovered over you, pulling your chin so he could take a better look at your face in the lamplight. His eyes looked red from crying, but you hoped it had been a good kind of crying this time.

He brought his face closer to yours then pressed a closed mouth kiss to your lips. He lingered for a bit before probably getting into bed.

His eyes never left yours as he opened his arms for you to settle against his chest. You carefully did so but settled in such a way you could clearly see his face still.

“Is everything okay?” you asked tentatively.

“Yes,” he mumbled in a low voice. “Thank you, kitten” you flushed slightly at the pet name. It always made you feel all warm on the inside when he called you that.

“Good,” you smiled up at him then pressed a kiss to his lips.

Before you could settle in properly for sleep he opened his mouth as if to say something. You could see the hesitation in his eyes, but something on your face must have helped him decide he should speak.

“Are you sure about this, princess.”

And there it was, the self-doubt you knew would turn up at some point. So you just nodded and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“Of course. I wouldn’t have done it otherwise.”

A puff of air left his lips as if the weight of the world had been taken off his shoulders. He wet his lips which you picked out to be one of his rare nervous ticks.

“I love you.”

A gentle smile settled on your lips as you rested your head more comfortably on his chest and you pressed one more kiss there for good measure.

“I love you too.”

==

The next morning found you waking a bit later than Jumin which was not all that unusual, but he formed the habit of waking you up as well when he rose. The sweet smell of pancakes filled the house as you made your way towards the kitchen. When you got there you walked to Jumin, pressed a kiss to his cheek, mumbled a sleepy ‘morning’ then sat at the table.

He was just putting the finishing touches on the pancakes as you grabbed one of the orange juice glasses on the table.

“So how was last night discussion?” you asked right off the bat. You knew the both of you should have a talk about it and you decided you would rather have it sooner.

Jumin acknowledged your question by glancing in your direction with a smile on his lips before turning his attention back to the counter.

“Good. It’s a work in progress. We talked about how we both felt ever since Rika and that we are both aware how much we grew as people ever since then,” he shrugged a shoulder. “We decided to take it slow and grow more accustomed to one another before diving into something deeper,” he finished off with a fondness in his voice which you just loved to hear.

Your heart filled with warmth knowing that they now would work to be happy with each other and hopefully with you too. You were not worried about what it could do to your relationship with Jumin because even though he knew V longer, you helped him through a particularly rough patch of his life and helped heal old wounds. Neither of you would go anywhere. You just hoped V was just as accepting of you.  
“I’m happy to hear that, baby. You both should go on a date to get to know each other again.”

At your words, Jumin made an imperceptible pause when putting the pancakes in front of you, but soon schooled his expression in something more neutral yet thoughtful. His eyes carried a spark which he usually had when he felt particularly playful.

“Yes, I guess you are right.”

==

Time passed just as usual, with you and Jumin spending time whenever you had any free time off work, V dropping by more and more often. He and Jumin would go on regular dates once every two weeks and V would help you more with organizing the next RFA party.

Nothing unusual happened for a while, the three of you just worked your schedules to spend as much time together as you could and you were getting on wonderfully so. Jumin and V grew closer and closer and so did you and V, but he was keeping a respectful distance from you. You believed it was because he did not quite see you as a romantic partner, but more of a really good friend. You were okay with that. As long as this arrangement made Jumin happy, you were happy.

One fateful evening in which you thought you’d be home alone and would have to wait until late in the night for Jumin to return, the most amazing thing happened. When you entered you were hit by the smell of food and the light or lack thereof in the house.

You could only see a dim light coming from the kitchen so you made your way there carefully. At the table were seated Jumin and V.

There were three plates on the table, three chairs at the table one of which was empty and waiting for you. The most beautiful bouquet of roses was put on the counter for mobility purposes and there were candles all around the kitchen.

Two pairs of eyes turned to you when you entered, each beautiful and mesmerizing in their own way. V sat up when his eyes met yours and gestured towards the seat. Your eyes went to Jumin’s and you saw amusement playing there.

You swallowed the giggle welling up in your chest lest V would think you would make fun of him and you pressed a brief kiss to his cheek before sitting down.

“Thank you, Jihyun.”

While he sat back down on his chair, a soft blush dusting his cheeks, Jumin took your hand and pressed a kiss on your knuckles.

“Welcome home, kitten.”

You squeezed his hand briefly then turned to V.

“What’s the occasion?”

His eyes went from Jumin to you and a smile ghosted on his lips.

“Charming the beautiful lady, of course.”

Now a cheerful laugh left your lips.

“That’s a pretty solid occasion. Are you sure you’re up to the challenge?”

“I hope so,” V said in the usual self-doubting manner he would always use.

You shook your head with amusement and glanced again from Jumin to V and then back again to Jumin. He was watching V with an evident fondness on his face. You guessed this was V’s way of making things better between the two of you. Only you hoped that he would like you as much as you grew to like him.

He was a warm steadying presence in your lives now which still needed to mend wounds cause my emotional abuse and years of hurt. Caused by having to lie to his friends, his family, because of his strong desire of not wanting to hurt them, wanting the best for them. Wounds caused by almost dying, by having his best friend taken from him by various circumstances. You hoped this would make everything better.

The dinner went by as a normal dinner between the three of you went. Playful, warm, and full of love.

At the end of the night, you all made your way to the living room and settled on the couch. Usually, you would do your best to make V and Jumin sit next to each other, but tonight they had other plans it seemed. They sat you in between them, V pulling your upper body to lean on his chest, Jumin pulling your legs on his lap so he could massage your feet.

Your chest was on the brim of bursting with happiness at the prospect of being able to make these two men in your life as happy as you could.

One of your hands found V’s and you held it all through the movie. Jumin looked as relaxed as you ever saw him, but you could feel a slight stiffness in V’s posture when the credits started rolling. You glanced up at him only to find the man in question already watching you. You opened your mouth as if to speak, but one of the hands made its way up towards your face and pressed a finger against your lips.

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the following ‘shh’ sound and you were sure by now that Jumin was watching the both of you given how his hold on your ankles tightened for a bit.

V moved his body in a way to give him easier access to you, he put his hand on your cheek and brushed his thumb against your cheekbone in a lingering caress.

Your stomach was in knots, your skin buzzing with anticipation as V’s eyes were pulling yours deep into their hold. His face got closer to yours, his lips hovering over your own.

“Is this okay?” he muttered, his breath warming your face.

You nodded mutely, rendered absolutely speechless by the proximity of the man. He finally pressed his lips against yours in a gentle kiss which you eagerly prolonged for as long as you could.

Both of you were startled by the noise which came from Jumin which was almost like a whimper. When you and V parted you both looked at the man aforementioned with heavy breaths. As far as first kisses go that must have been the sweetest.

Jumin’s eyes went from V to you.

“Finally. I waited all night for him to kiss you,” he said in a whisper which made both you and V chuckle.

“I guess now it’s time for our first kiss again, huh?” V said with amusement in his tone which you guessed hid the nervousness you could feel from his trembling hand which you still held.

A wave of confusion hit you once more.

“W-wait. You two haven’t kissed since this started between us.”

V just shook his head and moved his eyes to the side whilst Jumin grinned at you.

“No, he wanted to wait. He wanted to kiss you first.”

Now it was your turn to shake your head fondly then pushed yourself up so you could press another kiss to V’s lips. This seemed to be your new favorite activity besides trying to see in how many ways you could make the man blush.

“Now’s your chance,” you whispered against his lips then moved back to sit properly on the couch. Before you could get up so you could get out of their way, V pressed a hand against your thigh, then both he and Jumin leaned over you.

You had front row seats to their kiss and you cherished every moment of it. From the first tentative press of lips to the noises they both made as if they were starving men finally seeing food after a long time, to the tips of their tongues peeking from between their lips only to meet in the middle.

Your breath hitched which in turn made the other men look at you with glazed eyes. V coughed slightly then looked away once again.

“I think it’s better if I leave now,” he said and you could see the tips of his ears turning pink.

You giggled at his reaction but did not dare argue with him. If anything else happened it would be too much too soon. There still was a tomorrow. There will always be one.

So the three of you helped V gather his things and made your way towards the door. There, before opening it, he turned towards you and pressed a brief peck on your lips.

“I don’t think I ever got to properly thank you. Thank you,” he whispered against your lips. “Jumin and I are the luckiest men.”

Jumin made a sound of agreement somewhere behind you and found your hand to squeeze reassuringly.

“I beg to differ, Jihyun. I think I am the luckiest woman,” you said with a voice laced with confidence. You then, in turn, pressed another kiss to V’s lips. “Make sure to drop by tomorrow, there’s still some work for the RFA we have to do.”

Both you and V grinned at that, both of you thinking how tomorrow’s events would unfold given this recent development between the two of you.

Jumin pressed a kiss to V’s cheek right before he left then turned to you, his eyes full of love. Yeah, there was no doubt, this was the best decision you took.

**Author's Note:**

> more in this universe may follow so stay tuned
> 
> feedback is appreciated


End file.
